Liebe oder Drachen
by blackSoul77
Summary: Was ist wenn Charlie Weasley auf der Beerdigung von Dumbledore jemanden trifft, der in ihm alte Gefühle weckt. Eine Fanfiction mit Charlie und jemand, der nicht aus den Büchern stammt.


Jemand, den Charlie Weasley lange nicht mehr gesehen hat, taucht bei einem sehr tragischen Ereignis wieder auf und weckt alte Gefühle.

Die Welt und (fast) alle Figuren gehören natürlich J.K.R.

Liebe oder Drachen

Kapitel 1

Es war schon einige Zeit her das Erik Westwick Hogwarts betreten hatte.

Er war ein schlanker junger Mann, der leicht gewellte braune Haare hatte, eisige blaue Augen und auch sonst ein gepflegtes Aussehen hatte.

Seit er hier seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte, war er nicht mehr dort gewesen. Er erinnerte sich sehr gerne daran zurück. Und bunkert er zurück aufgrund eines der traurigsten Anlässe die es gab.

Albus Dumbledore war gestorben und heute fand die Trauerfeier statt. Sein ehemaliger Schulleiter, den er schon damals bewundert hatte, war auf tragische Weise verstorben.

Nach der Schule hatte er lange nichts mehr von seinem Professor gehört, erst als sich Voldemort wieder erhob, kam Dumbledore auf ihn zu. Mittlerweile war Erik zum Leiter der Presseabteilung des Ministerium ernannt worden und hatte damit einen wichtigen Posten inne. Da Dumbledore nun neue Verbündete suchte, die ihm nützlich sein konnten, war es kein Wunder das er Erik subtil und mit äußerster Vorsicht ansprach. Zwar zögerte er erst aber entschloss sich dann doch dem Orden das Phönix an.

Deshalb störte es Erik nun sehr, dass er nicht als Freund und Verbündeter kam um sich zu verabschieden, sonder als Teil der Delegation aus dem Zaubereiministerium.

Doch war im das nun, da er mit all dein anderen Trauergästen vor dem Grabmahl saß und der Grabrede lauschte, egal. Er konnte ihm die letzte Ehre erweisen und das war die Hauptsache.

Während die engsten Freunde des Verstorbenen ihre Reden hielten, blickte Erik hinaus auf den See, welcher im Schein der Sommersonne glitzerte. An sich wäre es ein wunderschöner Sommertag, wenn der heutige Anlass nicht gewesen wäre.

Erst durch das Geflüster einer Frau mit einer scheußlichen Schleife im Haar, wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Dolores Umbridge….. eine furchtbare Person. Sie mit ihrer Vorliebe für rosa und geschmacklosen Bildern von Katzen ging ihm schon seit er im Ministerium angefangen hatte auf die Nerven. Das sie mitgekommen war, hatte Erik sowieso die Sprache verschlagen als er es hörte. Sie hatte nur schlechtes über Dumbledore gesagt und auch kein Geheimnis aus ihrer Abneigung ihm gegenüber gemacht. Und dies hatte sich auch nicht gerade verbessert, seit sie im vorangegangenen Schuljahr versucht hatte die Schule unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringe und daran gescheitert ist.

Erik atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Er schluckte seinen Hass herunter. Er musste sie nur ausblenden. Er war wegen Dumbledore hier, um sich seiner zu erinnern. Der Gedanke an seine verhasste Kollegin war da fehl am Platz.

Die gesamte Trauerfeier war sehr ergreifend. Allgemeines schluchzen und weinende Menschen begleiteten das gesamte Ereignis.

Nach der Beisetzung wurden alle Gäste in das Schloss gebeten um etwas zu Trinken, eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und um Geschichten über den Verstorbenen auszutauschen.

In der großen Halle waren nun viele Menschen an kleinen runden Stehtischen, über ihnen hingen schwarze Flaggen und Vasen mit weißen Blumen standen überall in der Halle.

Da es doch wärmer war als vermutet und es in dem schwarzen Anzug ganz schön warm in der Sonne geworden war, beschloss Erik sich erst einmal ein Glas Kürbissaft zu holen.

An der Bar angekommen schnappte er sich ein Glas und trank es in einem Zug aus.

„Einen kräftigen Zug haben sie da mein Lieber."

Eine dunkle kräftige Männerstimme erklang hinter ihm. Erik drehte sich um und erkannte den Mann sofort. Hoch gewachsen und lichtes rötliches Haar. Arthur Weasley.

„Arthur. Wie geht es ihnen? Welch trauriger Anlass." Erik reichte ihm die Hand.

Der Händedruck des Zauberers war fest. „Nun ja, den Umständen entsprechend, würde ich sagen. An so einem Tag kann es doch keinen so wirklich gut gehen."

„Zumindest keinen anständigen Menschen," der junge Magier deutete in die Richtung von Umbridge, die gerade genüsslich lachte.

„

Furchtbare Person, ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie überhaupt hergekommen ist." Arthur schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber Arthur, was mir die ganze Zeit schon im Kopf herum geht, wie geht es jetzt eigentlich weiter?" In einem etwas leiseren Ton fügte er noch hinzu: „ sie wissen schon, mit dem Orden."

Mr. Weasley schaute sich kurz um und sagte dann mit einer noch leiseren Stimme: „Ich glaube hier ist nicht der rechte Ort, um darüber zu sprechen. Aber kommen sie meine Frau und mich besuchen, wir würden uns sehr darüber freuen, dann können wir alles wichtige bereden."

„Sehr gerne, das Angebot nehme ich natürlich an."

Ein weiteres Gespräch mit Arthur wurde verhindert, da hinter ihm ein junger Mann mit roten Haaren aufgetaucht war und ihm auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Hey Dad, Mum sucht dich schon eine ganze Zeit."

„Oh, wirklich? Ich habe mich gerade mit einem Kollegen aus dem Ministerium unterhalten."

Mr. Weasley deutete auf Erik.

„Ich weiß gar nicht ob ihr euch schon kennt. Erik Westwick, das ist mein zweitältester Sohn Charlie."

Der junge Rothaarige reichte seinem gegenüber die Hand. „Wir kennen uns, Erik war eine Klasse unter mir in Hogwarts."

„Es ist schön dich mal wieder zu sehen, ich habe dich ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen." Er lächelte Charlie an.

„Nun da will ich euch mal in alten Zeiten schwelgen lassen. Ich werde meine Frau suchen, sonst wird sie nur noch sauer und glaubt mir, dass möchte keiner miterleben." Mr. Weasley lachte herzlich und verschwand zwischen den Gästen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich hier treffen würde. Ich dachte du bist immer noch in Rumänien und machst irgendetwas mit Drachen."

„Eigentlich bin ich das auch, aber als ich die Nachricht von Dumbledores Tot erhalten habe bin ich sofort hergekommen um abschied zu nehmen. Und so kann ich auch mal wieder das leckere Essen meiner Mutter genießen." Charlie kratze sich am Kopf und lachte hämisch. Auch Erik konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, denn die Aussage war so typisch für den Weasley.

„Sag mal, hast du Lust mit mir eine Runde über das Schlossgelände zu drehen? Hier drin ist es mir zu stickig."

Erik überlegte nicht lange und stimmte zu.

Zusammen drängten sie sich durch die Menschenmenge und gingen durch das Eingangstor. Als sie ein paar Meter gegangen war, die Stimmen der Gesellschaft langsam verstummten und keine Seele weit und breit war, drückte Charlie Erik unerwartet gegen eine Wand und gab ihm einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Erik, der vollkommen überrascht war wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Der Dreitagebart des Weasley's kitzelte an der haut des jüngeren Zauberers.

Für einen kurzen Moment lies sich Erik ganz in das Gefühl des Kusses versinken. Doch als er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, stieß er den überschwänglichen rothaarigen Magier von sich.

„Charlie was ist denn in dich gefahren? Was sollte das denn?" Ein Hauch von Empörung lag in Erik's stimme.

„Entschuldige, als ich dich gesehen habe, musste ich an früher denken. Da ist es dann einfach über mich gekommen. Ich habe es so vermisst dich zu küssen, weißt du."

Man konnte keine Reue in der Stimme des Weasley's hören, er war eher amüsiert.

„Das war vor Jahren, dass wir was hatten. Du bist nach Rumänien gegangen und wir haben es beendet."

„Du hast es beendet. Ich wollte das nicht." Warf Charlie ein.

„Das ist doch jetzt vollkommen egal. Es war Schluss zwischen uns. Da kannst du mich doch nicht einfach so küssen. Was ist wenn ich jemanden habe? Wenn ich vergeben bin?"

Eriks stimme wirkte sträng, auch wenn er sich bemühen musste, dass Lächeln zu unterdrücken, was der Kuss in ihm auslöste.

„Aber du hast ja keinen."

„Woher willst du das denn bitte wissen?"

„Erik glaubst du, ich habe mich nicht ab und zu erkundigt wie es dir ergeht?"

Das machte den sonst so schlagfertigen jungen Mann sprachlos.

_Er hat sich über mich erkundigt? Bei wem denn?_ Eine leichte röte stieg in ihm auf.

„Trotzdem, du kannst nicht so aus heiteren Himmel irgendwelche Männer küssen."

„Ich habe auch nicht irgendwelche Männer geküsst, ich habe dich geküsst," entgegnete ihm Charlie.

Erik runzelte die Lippen. „Das kannst du trotzdem nicht einfach so machen. Das gehört sich nicht."

„Als hätte mich es jemals geschert was sich gehört und was nicht. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere war das einer der Gründe, warum du dich damals in mich verliebt hast. Oder etwa nicht?"

Das Gesicht des braunhaarigen Jungen wurde immer röter und röter. „Wie ist das eigentlich so mit Drachen zu arbeiten? Das muss doch gefährlich sein."

Er versuchte schnell das Thema zu wechseln, um nicht als Tomate zu enden. Charlie war dies bewusst aber ging darauf.

Nach einer Weile, in der sie über das Schulgelände geschlendert waren, ließen sie sich auf einer Bank unter einer alten Weide nieder.

„Kannst du dich noch an die Bank erinnern?"

„Natürlich kann ich das." Charlie drehte sich zum Baum um, schaute sich den Stamm genauer an und schob dann den Efeu etwas zur Seite, der an der Weide emporkletterte. Darunter war ein Herz mit den Initialen C und E eingeritzt.

„Hier haben wir uns das erste mal geküsst. Das vergesse ich doch nicht. Der schönste Kuss, den ich bis dahin bekommen hatte und dann auch noch mit dem heißesten Jungen der Schule. Sowas bleibt einen doch im Gedächtnis." Charlie grinste Erik an, der mittlerweile wieder rot angelaufen war.

„Du hast mich für den heißesten Jungen der Schule gehalten?"

„Natürlich," entgegnete der Weasley. „Das bist du immer noch, für mich."

„Du bist ein Idiot." Erik musste Charlie anlächeln. Er konnte diesen Impuls einfach nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich meine ich habe wegen dir mit meiner damaligen Freundin Schluss gemacht. Und das hätte ich nicht für jeden 0815 Typen."

Lächelnd schüttelte sein Gegenüber den Kopf.

In der Ferne ging die Sonne nun so langsam unter.

Sie saßen noch einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander und schauten auf den See.

Dann erhob sich Erik. „Ich muss dann langsam gehen. Ich muss morgen wieder arbeiten. Es war schön dich mal wieder zu sehen."

„Warte kurz!" Charlie sprang auf und ging auf Erik zu, bis er ganz dicht vor ihm stand. „Du musst mir noch einen Kuss geben, sonst überstehe ich die nächsten acht Jahre nicht."

Bevor er seinen Satz ganz beendet war, hatte er schon seine Arme um Erik Hüfte geschlungen und ihn ganz an sich heran gezogen.

Dann küssten sie sich. Es war ein Kuss voller Leidenschaft und Begierde. Funken flogen durch die Luft, es war fast so, als würde ein Feuerwerk hinter ihnen explodieren.

Charlie's Lippen waren sanft, aber nicht ganz so seidig, wie die von Erik.

In dem Moment als sie sich küssten, schienen sie eins zu werden und alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Alles Schlechte war in diesen Augenblick aus der Welt verschwunden.

Als sie sich wieder lösten, sagten sie kein Wort. Sie schauten sich nur tief in die Augen.

Und dann ging Erik und Charlie blieb allein bei der Bank unter der Weide stehen.

…


End file.
